


Keep Laughing

by Yadakitty



Series: A series of Akechi and Kurusu oneshots and other sorts [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A "Kind of" Song Fic, Slight Akechi/Kurusu but I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akechi then finished his coffee and stood up, “Thanks for the coffee Kurusu! I hope to see you again.”“Yeah,” Akira said kind of dissapointed. ‘Keep laughing Goro,’ Akira thought to himself, ‘Keep dancing. You’ll see I will save you!’//Based off the vocaloid "Undead Enemy" by Rin Kagamine. //





	Keep Laughing

On the cold streets of Yongenjaya, people talked in hushed whispers.

“Did you hear what happened to Okumura?”

“Okumura had a mental shutdown?”

“How did this happen?”

“Who will be next?”

Akira wiped the counter inside the warm cafe. The coffee aroma calmed his nerves after the shock that was President Okumura’s mental shutdown. Sojiro came out from the kitchen.

“Are ya sure you wanna work?” Sojiro asked with a concerned look on his face. Akira nodded. It was something to do to fill his reeling head.

“Allright, close up when you’re done,” Sojiro grabbed his coat and left the cafe. Akira finished up the counter. He looked towards the T.V. The newscast were replaying the conference and asking speakers to come and analyze it. Then the little bell on the cafe door rang. Akira turned his head to greet the customer.

“Welcome to Le’blanc. How can I help you,” Akira said to Goro Akechi.

“Ah. You don’t need to say that to me, aren’t I a regular after all,” Akechi laughed. Akechi took a seat at his usual stool.

“The usual?” Akira asked. Akechi nodded, there was a smile on his face. But when wasn’t there one? Akechi always smiled on T.V, in front of Akira and his friends, hell he was willing to bet that he smiled in his sleep! Akira grabbed a mug and boiled the coffee beans in a pot with some water. Then he turned to Akechi.

“Did you hear what happened to President Okumura?” Akira asked, slightly hoping to get him to falter and stop smiling. Unfortunately, Akechi did not falter, he smiled even wider.

“Yes its unfortunate, isn’t it?” Akira frowned and took the pot off the stove, he added a generous amount of cream and sugar. Just the way Akechi liked it.

Akira lightly passed the coffee to the waiting customer. Akechi grabbed it. Akira watched his gloved hands, to Akira Akechi seemed a little… Robotic, like a calculator.

“You must hate it,” Akira said. Akechi paused.

“Having to put up appearances for your fans and adults,” Akira continued, “How do you keep laughing?” Akechi paused and looked up into Akira’s eyes. Akira could see through Akechi’s crimson eyes, that he was tired. Tired of being a plaything on strings dancing in his parent’s palms.

“We are prisoners after all,” Akechi said quietly. It sounded more like a confession.

“Prisoners?” Akira pressed on, a part of him wanted to save this boy before it was too late. Before Akechi forgets how to smile and laugh. Akechi looked up and smiled.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akechi then finished his coffee and stood up, “Thanks for the coffee Kurusu! I hope to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Akira said kind of dissapointed. ‘Keep laughing Goro,’ Akira thought to himself, ‘Keep dancing. You’ll see I will save you!’

 

At least I hope I can…

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9mSuuswJNM
> 
> watch this! Also Thank you for reading this!!!


End file.
